


No Mercy

by bluebully



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Overwatch - Freeform, Tickling, f/m - Freeform, ticklefic, ticklish McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebully/pseuds/bluebully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is trying to give McCree his monthly health check up, but he just can't hold still! Platonic Fluffy F/M Tickle Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a convo I had with my friend @gigglepudge :)
> 
> Don’t be too hard on me. There isn’t much canon material of the characters for me to go on so you may see a lot of headcanon-y stuff in here. I debated posting this, but just decided screw it and here it is. Hopefully someone will enjoy it. :)  
> Tried to throw in some cowboy lingo for McCree. lol
> 
> I didn't describe his belly because I can't for the life of me decide if I like him best with a six pack or a dad-bod. XD

**Overwatch - Angela Ziegler (Mercy) / Jesse McCree**

**Platonic F/M Tickle Fic (Fluff!)**

"Ah, there you are. Thank you for coming, Jesse. I will try to make this exam go quickly," Dr. Ziegler glanced up briefly to acknowledge the cowboy before turning to look back down at the table where she was filling out medical reports for other patients.

Angela had thought it would be a good idea to start giving the team monthly checkups in case anything was overlooked when they were out in the field. She'd been expecting to be met with some resistance from the men, but her insistence on the matter had them all begrudgingly showing up at her examination room one by one.

Her next patient was the vigilante, Jesse McCree, whom she had known since her early days in Overwatch. Being about the same age they had formed a quick bond and a lasting friendship, though it had been awhile since they had come into contact ever since McCree had left Overwatch and went underground all those years ago.

Their initial reunion had been more or less a little awkward, but it didn't take long for them to warm up to the other again. And it seemed Jesse had been working on his charisma since they were last together.

"Anything fer ya, darlin', though this whole thing ain't really necessary. I'm as fit as a fiddle," Jesse smirked through the cigar between his teeth as he walked over to where the shorter female stood and patted his broad chest. 

She simply ignored his last utterance as she turned towards him and much to his surprise grabbed the cigar from his mouth, throwing it into a nearby bed pan.

"There is no smoking in here. Do it again and I assure you there will be consequences," she spoke without malice in her voice as Jesse simply put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright, don't shoot! I get the picture," he chuckled while Angela gathered up his file and pointed him over to one of the medical tables.

"Please remove all articles of clothing aside for your shorts and wait for me over there."

"Hm, already want me down t' my skivvies, eh? I like where this is goin'. Heh, just kiddin'. Or am I?" McCree gave a teasing grin eventually doing as he was told while the doctor just sighed and shook her head. 

She couldn't deny that she had shamelessly flirted with the man on occasion, but when business was involved she usually liked to keep things professional. Still it was nice to see that he hadn't changed too much.

After she had gathered some simple examination tools she finally walked over to where he sat waiting on the table in just his boxer shorts.....and that silly hat. 

"You won't be needing this, dear," she immediately reached up and plucked it from his head, tossing it onto a table where his other clothing lay in a pile. 

Anyone else might've ended up with a new hole in their body from Peacekeeper for touching his beloved hat, but despite his harmless flirting and over confident demeanor at times he'd always been kind to her.

"Aw Doc, yer about as fun as the time I found a snake in my boot," he seemed to pout a little until she playfully ruffled his hair.

"It'll just get in the way, love. Now lets get this started, shall we? I'm gonna check your eyes first," Angela set all her tools down before selecting the hard to pronounce ophthalmoscopy and peered through it to look into both of his soft brown eyes.

"No difficulty with vision, or any strange symptoms like unexplained headaches?" Jesse snorted slightly.

"Nah Mercy. My eyes are perfect. Ya oughta know that seein' how good my aim is in the heat o' the moment."

"Of course. Well how about your ears?" She asked as she selected the otoscope and stuck it inside each ear to look down into the canals, "No pain in the ear drum, or lower levels of hearing in one ear over the other?"

"Nah. Though sometimes when Reyes starts jawin' on I've wished I were deaf," he chuckled to himself as Angela smiled and moved on, picking up her stethoscope. She inserted the tubes into her ears and breathed a few times onto the disc to warm it up before placing it against Jesse's upper back.

"Take a deep breath....now exhale....one more time....deep breath.....exhale.....Good. Nothing abnormal there, though I still think you should cut back on the cigars." The exam hadn't been going on long, but McCree was already starting to get a little restless.

"No offense, but this all seems plumb pointless. Yer not gonna find anything interestin' about me."

"So you say. It's my job to make sure you're in good physical condition, and I can't just take your word for it. Now I'm going to check your reflexes," Angela grabbed a small rubber hammer and bent in front of McCree to give each of his knees a solid tap, achieving the desired small jerk in each leg.

"Wonderful. Now do me a favor and lay back for me." Jesse sighed a little, but obeyed and swung his legs up to lay down on the table. Angela walked around and then reached out to run her thumb nail along the sole of his right foot from heel to toes. 

Not expecting that Jesse jumped with a yelp as his toes curled under from the stimulation.

"W...Woah! Hey, easy there, Doc! What the sam hill ya tryin' t' do?!"

"It's called the Babinski response. It tests for possible damage in your central nervous system. Sorry, did it tickle?" Angela chuckled a little at the defensive expression that came over McCree's face from that assumption.

"No, ya....ya didn't. Ya just....uhh....caught me off guard there," he was blushing slightly as he lay back down, though steeling himself for any more surprises like that. Luckily Angela didn't think anything more of it as she then moved over to stand by his left side.

"Maybe you could move this out of the way for me," she gestured to his metal prosthetic arm that draped across his stomach, "Or better yet, just put both hands behind your head, please."

"Um, sure. No problem," Jesse was still feeling a bit uneasy as he slowly raised his arms and placed his hands underneath his head.

"Thank you. I need to began inspecting your internals now. Just try to relax." McCree took some deep breaths as she began gently pressing her fingers against his neck and throat. She explored that for a couple minutes before feeling into the pectoral muscles on his chest and up into his shoulders.

It actually felt rather soothing; almost like a massage and McCree was able to relax once again as he ended up closing his eyes before Angela spoke up.

"Alright, I'm going to check the organs inside your abdomen now. This may take a few minutes, but I need you to hold still, ok? I promise it won't hurt," she began moving her hands over while Jesse just nodded.

"Do what ya gotta do, darlin'. Ya won't hurt me," he thought nothing of the first touches as they were made by the flat palm of her hand, but it wasn't long after that until her fingers came into play. They began prodding and pressing into his belly and those once soothing touches had now become something else.

Jesse's eyes immediately popped open at the new sensation as his breath caught in his throat. He did his absolute best to block it out and held perfectly still, but he couldn't hold back the suppressed grin that had come over his face; his mouth twitching at the corners.

At first, Angela was too focused on what she was doing to take notice of the reaction on Jesse's face, but when she heard a quiet grunt emit from him she finally looked up.

"Something funny? Why are you smiling like that?" She had paused in her actions so McCree was able to regather himself and reply with a shake of his head.

"Nothin'. It's nothin'. Just keep goin', Doc." She gave him a funny look, but shrugged it off and resumed her examination, making her way to the sides of his stomach. 

Jesse was instantly grinning with all his teeth this time. He was trying so hard not to think about how much Angela was unknowingly tickling him, but it had proved impossible for him not to and he was unable to keep himself from squirming a little.

Angela was annoyed that he was moving when she specifically had requested him not to. She was about to scold him until she saw the goofy grin on his face and felt him twitch from another prod into his side. 

It was Mercy's time to grin now as she realized why he had been so fidgety. Looks like the cowboy wasn't just ticklish on his feet. And he said she wasn't going to find anything interesting about him.

She wasn't going to let on to him yet that she had figured it out, thinking it would be fun to see how long he could hold out. After a few more soft pokes into his belly she decided she was gonna up the ante. 

"Oh dear, there seems to be an abnormality just inside your navel here. I'd better investigate this immediately," and with that she slid a finger down into his navel and began wiggling it around as if she was looking for something.

That busted right through Jesse's defensive walls, and as they crumbled around him he was left giggling and squirming around. He still had enough will to keep his arms up, thinking that this was still a serious part of the examination and having no idea that Angela was just messing with him now.

"He...Hey! Thehere ain't nothin' in thehehere!" He yelped through his giggles while Angela continued to play dumb.

"Hmm, you seem to be having some kind of hysterical reaction to this. That is definitely a cause for concern. I'd better double check your whole abdomen to see if we get the same response," she saw the alarm appear in his eyes and was just barely able to hold back a devilish grin as she latched on and started groping, squeezing and scribbling her fingers all over his belly and sides.

McCree lost his McMind as he laughed loudly and his arms immediately came down to assist in trying to defend his stomach, though he was doing a very poor job of it. Never-mind the fact that he was doing his best not to nail Angela in the head with a swing of his metal arm.

"Jesse, you need to hold still! This could be a matter of life and death!" Mercy shouted, keeping the serious tone to her voice as she pushed back at his hands and continued her assault on his belly.

"I'm fiihiihiiine! Thehere's nothin' wrohahahahaa....Stohahap!!"

"What's this?! Oh no! Is that a lump?! Right here near your hip!" She began vigorously squeezing right above his hip bones and McCree threw his head back as he howled with laughter.

"Naahaahooo! It's me! It's juhust meeheeheee!"

"Are you sure? You seem to be in quite the frenzy now. Like something is bothering you. It's almost as if you're.....," she paused and allowed him to see her mischievous smirk now as she watched the surprise wash over his face when he realized that she had been playing him.

"Oh I see what's going on here. You're just ticklish, aren't you?" Angela had to laugh as McCree still chose to deny it despite it all and shook his head while continuing to giggle and thrash about.

"No! Hehehahahahaa! I'm...I'm not!" In one swift movement, Angela had buried her hands underneath his arms as she tickled furiously, successfully breaking him once and for all.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! OK YES!! Yehehehes!! I am!! Pleeheeheeheease!!" His arms clenched desperately to his sides as his eyes teared up from all the laughing, but she didn't relent. To her delight she found him to have a very pleasant sounding laugh and wanted to hear it for just a little longer.

"Ahahaa ohahahahaha! C'mohon dohohoooon't!!" Her ears perked up upon hearing one last possible chance to mess with him.

"Don't what, Jesse?" She grinned, hoping his mind was too frantic to carefully think of his response before blurting it out.

"Tickle meeheee!" He fell for it.

"Well if you insist!" Angela laughed, having found his side with the prosthetic arm to be a little more sensitive than the other as she put more of her efforts into that under arm. McCree went nuts.

"Noooohahahahahahaa!! Oh Gohahahahod! Hehehelp!! Bahahahahaahaa!! I'm bein' muhuhurdered!!" Jesse squealed and snorted between laughs, bringing his knees up to his chest in an attempt for any extra bit of protection.

Angela reached back with one hand to scratch at the sole of his bare foot and his legs instantly shot straight back out, leaving his stomach vulnerable to her hands again. Soon enough she took notice that he was running short of breath and no longer struggling as hard as before, figuring he was done.

It had seemed like an eternity to him, but she finally pulled back to leave him panting for air on the table. It took a minute until he had regained enough oxygen to speak again.

"Th...Thanks....fer stoppin'...woooo....thought I was....a goner...."

"Well they don't call me Mercy for nothing. I suppose I'll live up to my name this time. You know I would've stopped much sooner if you hadn't been so stubborn," she laughed as McCree looked up at her, feeling a blush rushing to his cheeks.

".....Ya knew the whole time?"

"Of course I did! I'm not an idiot. I saw an opportunity to have a little fun with you and I took it. Good news though, you passed your checkup with flying colors! Only someone who was healthy enough would be able to withstand a little respiratory distress. Of course we didn't get to the other parts of the exam that I had planned, like the podiatry session," she chuckled as he recovered from his embarrassment and smirked with a brow raised.

"Fer some reason I get the feelin' that ain't standard procedure, darlin'. Maybe I oughta report ya t' the medical board o' directors an' get yer license revoked before ya can abuse any more o' yer patients." He was obviously teasing, but she playfully squinted her eyes down at him, plotting her retaliation.

"Then perhaps you need some persuasion to keep silent...." Before he realized what she had meant it was too late as she bent down and blew a huge raspberry right into his navel, continuing all across the plane of his stomach as he screamed in protest.

"Gaahahahaha!! I'm sohohorry!! Caa...Can't ya taahaahaake a johohoke?! I wahahas kihihihiddin'!! Ohahahahahah stohahap it!!" After a few more long, torturous blows on his belly Angela lifted her head with a grin.

"I know you were kidding. Just thought it would be fun to make you squeal one last time," she giggled as McCree quickly rolled off the table before she decided to go after him again as he began sorting through his clothing.

"Forgive me fer sayin' so, hun, but ya got yerself a cruel sense o' humor," he snorted while pulling his shirt on over his head and grabbing a hold of his pants next.

"Well that's a necessity when I have to deal with you guys all the time. Good thing you're tough enough to take it," Angela gave a cheeky smile, beginning the process of putting her tools away while Jesse balanced himself on each foot and pulled his boots back on.

"I don't know about that. It was pretty much torture that ya just put me through. Ya had me beggin' fer mercy, Mercy," he couldn't help but chuckle a little at his own pun with Angela realizing her behavior may have been a bit over the top. She began to feel bad.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. You're right, that was very unprofessional of me and I'd just like to apologize for...," she started, but was cut off as McCree placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Ang, ya aint soured my milk. Just givin' ya a hard time. Only thing ya hurt was my pride," the sheepish smile on his face and the light squeeze to her arm was enough to convince her that he held no ill will towards her. They were still friends.

"Thanks, Jesse. I guess I just got a little carried away when I saw how ticklish you are. You have to admit it was fun though, wasn't it?" Her eyes brightened up as she looked into his hairy face, waiting for an answer that she hoped was more than favorable. 

Jesse's only reply was a smirk as he pulled his hat on for the final touch to his ensemble and began making his way across the room to the exit. She didn't know exactly what to make of that so she tried one last time to at least get a hint of an answer from him.

"So I'll be seeing you next month then, right?" Angela called after him hopefully as he paused at the door before glancing back at her with a wink.

"I'm yer huckleberry."


End file.
